


Scandal, Sorted.

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. Clearly my version of the show would be much shorter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal, Sorted.

“My measurements,” Irene said as she tipped out the window.

And then her head snapped back to hit the wall below the window with a crack and John hauled her back through the window to tumble to the floor in a graceless heap of coat and nudity.

Sherlock groaned and turned his head, barely able to focus on the fuzzy images as his vision rapidly darkened, but it looked like John was twisting his coat in a knot where it lay on the floor.

“Bondage, Doctor Watson?” Irene sneered, rapidly composing herself as John used the cord she’d tried to engineer her escape with to secure her arms behind her back.

“Shut it,” John warned, all lusty naked-girl thoughts having fled in the wake of his concern for Sherlock.

“I’d think you’d save the really interesting games for another time,” she continued. “Seems a bit exotic for our dear Sherlock.”

“I’m warning you…” John said, walking away from her and towards his fallen friend.

“Although…” Her sneer became a full blown smirk. “He seemed to like the riding crop.”

John turned back to Irene, took in her defiant grin, and then, taking care to avoid her nose and teeth, he punched her hard in the face. She fell over with an undignified squawk and John turned away, with a muttered “Bitch.”


End file.
